Lost
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: Finally everything is perfect. But when they get in a horrific accident, Max is severely injured. A grueling recovery process is needed, and they think it will take months. Fang thinks it's his fault and has to take charge of everything. FAX. T for dark.


**A/N**

**Okay, I'm not sure how much I like this idea, but I'll try. It's basically going to be the struggles of the Flock after Max is physically impaired. Fang is going to think it's his fault, Max is going to go crazy when she can't do anything. Probably a very overused plot. I know. But I will try!**

**Hey if anyone else is participating in NaNoWriMo 2011 then PM me! We should totally be writing buddies! Message me about your novel! **

**Well here we go with the most likely fatal story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CT, Maximum Ride, or Fang. Although I really would like to…just like all of you…**

We finally have gotten perfect. A house in Connecticut. On a lake. Saving the world did have it's benefits. The governments of the world had all chipped in to give us enough money to buy a huge house. Actually, they offered to buy _any _house we wanted, owned or not. So we helped out a family who's house was too big for them to pay for. Fang and I also took a portion of our weekly incomes to help pay for their new house.

We have enough money to sustain, but we work jobs at a local super market just for the heck of it. You never know. The kids have a huge yard to play in, a beach, and we take them out for the occasional boat ride. Fang and Iggy now have Jet-Skis. Letting Iggy get one was…well a stretch. He's only allowed to go out with a buddy. It was more than we could ask for, but I wanted the kids to have at least one good memory.

Ella and Mom stay with us now, and everyone gets their own room. Iggy is the official chef, although Mom takes over the desserts. Ella usually helps Iggy, and the rest of us sit in the living room- watching mind numbing television.

Fang drives up the street. We pass the deli, and Fang gives a glance. "Seatbelt."

"I don't need a seatbelt, F-nick. I'm invincible!"

He snorts and gives my hand a squeeze, "Even heroes wear seatbelts, Max. Please." As we stop at a light, he reaches over me and buckles the strap.

I grumble, and unbuckle it. Fang sighs, upset, and keeps driving. In a flash, an SUV hits the Fang's side. He swerves, and his arm shoots out in front of me, anchoring me to the seat. Our car flips, and I get a glance from Fang before we hit the building next to us. His eyes show fear, but not for him, for me. We hit. Everything goes black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (I'm switching tenses now because it made more sense for present before, but now for past. Thanks! Swear last time:))**

I awoke to sobbing. Flickers of people standing over my bed. Fang, Mom, Nudge.

This time Ella was sitting at my side, reading a magazine.

"Ella?" I croaked, my voice sounding very off.

She gasped. "Max!" She slammed the nurse button over my head a bunch of times, and started rapid fire texting. "You're finally awake!"

I didn't even try to move. Everything ached. Ella chattered a bit, saying how worried everyone was, especially Fang, and hit the button three more times. A nurse finally came in, and checked my vitals. "You seem pretty good. I'll have the doc in here in a few." I nodded, and the nurse was roughly pushed aside as she left. Fang.

He slid to my side, and held my hand, pecking it. "I'm fine, Fang!"

"Two and a half weeks unconscious is not okay, Maximum."

Ella giggled, and walked out to make a call.

"What?"

He nodded, leaning his head on my arm, breathing in deep. "All my fault. Missed you."

"You faul-"

"Ms. Ride! I am Dr. Hues. I've been overseeing your recovery. I see that Nick has found you." The doctor was pretty stereotypical, and even had a stethoscope around his neck.

Fang stood up and shook his hand. Ella came in and pulled up the two chairs next to bed. "Well Maximum, I'm just going to do a pain text with you if that's alright?"

"Sure."

He moved pushed my stomach, and I was pretty much okay, just a little stab. I bit my lip, and my winged partner tightened. "Seems the internal injuries are pretty much healed. I need to see how much you can move though. Move your fingers please."

I did, although it made them hurt. "Fists." Easy peasy. "Bend you elbows." I tried, but they got stuck. It was as if they were so rusted over they would budge. I wrenched the right one, and yelped when a lightning bolt of pain shot through my arm. Ella rubbed Fang's arm, willing him to calm down. The doctor sighed. It is what I feared. You will need extensive physical therapy. If you can afford it, a mobile wheelchair is probably a good idea. You won't be mobile for at least a month."

I choked, and shook. "Month?" I whispered.

Dr. Hues grimaced. "At the very best. Even with your fast healing…this will be a very long time. This is because it's not healing, it's re-strengthening. You need to teach your muscles to work again. I'm sorry. I'll have you discharged soon. Speak to the nurse about the chair."

He left, and Fang kicked the chair behind him. "Fang…" Ella warned. He opened and closed his fists, visibly shaking.

He let out a shuddered sigh. "I…I'll get the nurse about the chair."

Ella walked to my bedside, and gave my arm a hug. "I'm so sorry, Max."

Ella began to cry, and my eyes watered with her.

**A/N**

**Okay…I'll admit it,,, I think this is pretty bad. If I get five reviews saying otherwise, I'll continue. If not, delete lane. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
